transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dirge (TF2017)
Dirge from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Dirge is a master of using fear as a weapon. Mournful, morose, and silent, his behavior gives even close comrades like Ramjet the creeps. Dirge actively cultivates this atmosphere; his engines are even tuned to generate fear in all who hear them. Few realize, however, that this need to instill fear is part of an overwhelming need for control over his own situation. Should things spiral out of control, Dirge falls victim to paralyzing fear himself and his usefulness as a warrior vanishes. However, those who know Dirge realize that his gloominess and cowardice are indicators that he was never cut out for conquest. Deep down, all he wants is old, quiet life back, and doesn't want any trouble for it. But he knows that's probably not an option for him, regardless of whoever wins. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Dirge was on Cybertron serving under Straxus when contact was first made with the long-lost Earthbound Decepticons. Along with Shrapnel, Bombshell, Kickback, and the other Coneheads, he pursued another sextet of Autobots who had just carried out some sort of raid on the smelting pool, only to be forced to retreat by a torrent of liquid metal that had just been siphoned off of it. |The Smelting Pool| He was one of the Decepticons' greatest killers, with Macabre desperately wanting acknowledgement from him. After Shrapnel received some information about a major meeting of the Autobot resistance chiefs at the Imperial Amphitheatre, Dirge led his fellow elite killers to the meeting, hoping to capture the infamous Emirate Xaaron and siphon some information from his old cranial cavity. Mere yards from their goal, however, the Decepticons were halted by a communique via communicube from Megatron, demanding they return to Polyhex at once and ready Shrapnel, Bombshell, an Kickback for an Earth-bound mission. Angered about missing their chance, but not foolish enough to disobey Megatron, Dirge turned the troops around, little realizing how close they came to being ambushed by the Wreckers. |Target: 2005| Dirge, his fellow "coneheads", and the now Insecticons dutifully travelled to Earth via the space bridge. Megatron had instructed that Seekers be altered to resemble "Terran craft". Their mission was to defend a giant drill that would bore through Hoover Dam and siphon the Colorado River through the space bridge to the waterless Cybertron, where Decepticon turbines would generate "enough energy to power Cybertron for years". But just as the drill began its work, the Aerialbots intervened. Dirge found his fear-inducing ability was particularly effective against the acrophobic Silverbolt, but the other Decepticons fared poorly enough that a retreat was eventually called. |Aerialbots over America| Optimus Prime later reviewed footage of the Coneheads' attack on Hoover Dam as he contemplated how well the Autobots would cope without him. |Prey| Having usurped Megatron as Decepticon leader, Shockwave detected the sounds of conflict near the Wyoming base and believing it to be Megatron, he mustered his troops, including Dirge, to meet this threat to his command. However, when they discovered a group of Autobots, the Aerialbots, and Dinobots fighting Galvatron instead, Shockwave ordered Dirge and the others to attack the time traveler and, unwilling to kill his fellow Decepticons, Galvatron retreated. |Fallen Angel| Arc 3 When fuel auditor Ratbat arrived to supervise the Decepticon activities, Shockwave engineered a daring daylight raid on an oil tanker in the Caribbean. The Coneheads and the Insecticons successfully commandeered the vessel and brought it to the Decepticons island base. It was the perfect plan... with the small technicality of there not being any fuel in the tanker. |Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom| Later, he was among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Dirge turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| Dirge was one of the Decepticons who took part in the operation to recover Megatron from the River Thames. |Salvage| He was later part of a major offensive against the Autobots on the moon, when the crews of the Ark and Steelhaven all gathered together as one big target. Though he and the rest of the Decepticons were forced to retreat when Grimlock and Blaster joined the battle. |Totaled| Afterwards, the Decepticons disguised their island base as a tropical vacationing resort. Dirge was put to work transporting humans to and from the island. |Club Con| Dirge was later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Dirge is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2006, Dirge was sent to the freelance peacekeeping agent known as Death's Head as an emissary for the Decepticon army. Death's Head had sought a bounty against Galvatron months earlier, only to have the offerrer, Rodimus Prime, interfere with the collection and rescind the offer. Dirge proposed the mechanoid use Decepticon resources to enter Cybertron undetected and track Rodimus Prime's predicted movements to get his revenge. Death's Head was unconvinced by this appeal to his sense of pride, so then Dirge appealed to his wallet and instantly the mech was interested in the deal. |Headhunt| In 2007, Dirge was serving Soundwave while on Cybertron. He went into battle alongside Astrotrain and the other flyers, after Soundwave had been fed information that the Autobots were mostly off-world, leaving their territories vulnerable. This turned out to be a Quintesson ruse, and the Decepticons were ambushed by the aliens. Dirge fought against the Quintessons' Trident assault crafts while Soundwave was forced to call upon the Autobots for help in thwarting the invasion. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Bud Davis reprises his role as Dirge. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *For some reason, the Aerialbots did not appear in the Fallen Angel comic despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *Dirge replaces Vortex's role in Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom! *Dirge replaces Blot's role from Headhunt! *Dirge didn't appear in Enemy Action! *Dirge didn't make any more appearances beyond Space Pirates! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Seekers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons